Love is Painful
by Vsuke Uchiha
Summary: 'sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.'/"Baka. Ternyata masih saling mencintai!"seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Itachi ketika melihat adiknya dan Sakura berjalan ke atas./ "Aku Tidak Bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi kedua kalinya, Sasuke!" . Chapter 2 Update :) Please, RnC?
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura. TUNGGU!"

Teriakan menggema di koridor yang sangat sepi, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. Tanpa melihat lama-lama Sakura langsung berjalan lagi dengan langkah cepat.

"Sakura"

Sasuke melihat Sakura terus berjalan cepat membuat Sakura yang sudah beberapa meter darinya langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menubruk Sakura ketembok dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lepaskan!"berontak Sakura ketika Sasuke mengunci tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke seakan Sasuke racun yang bisa membuatnya bisa terbunuh saat melihat matanya yang tajam seperti ular berbisa.

"SASUKE LEPASKAN!"bentak Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa dan hanya melihat matanya dengan sangat dalam membuat Sakura risih. Dan itu bisa membuat dia mengingat kenangan yang ingin dia buang.

"Sakura-"Sasuke tau Sakura sangat marah melihat dia. Itu terpancar dari matanya yan memancarkan kebencian kepadanya dan dia dapat melihat mata hijaunya yang meredup dan itu membuat Sasuke terus merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat Sakura seperti itu "-maafkan aku" gumam Sasuke dan matanya memancarkan kesedihaan mendalam kalau di lihat dari dekat.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya .

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto :D tapi storynya punya aku ;0 aku hanya minjem nama pemainnya doang koq :p

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan dan rada" gk jelas jadi mohon di maafkan yah minna -.-v

.

~Love Is Painful Chapter 2~

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya, dan saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Dan Sakura dapat melihat ketulusan dari Sasuke ketika minta maaf kepadanya tapi itu membuat dia tidak percaya akan kata-kata Sasuke.

'Hahh. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, aku tidak mau terjebak lagi dengan kata-katanya lagi!' helaan nafas Sakura membuat dia sesak di hatinya yang pedih. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya melihat Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Ino menghela nafasnya, Sakura melihat Ino dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sa-Sakura-chan"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Hinata ada di depannya. Sakura melihat Ino yang hanya diam saja, Sakura langsung menyipit tidak suka ketika melihat Hinata ada di depannya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya ingin ngasih undangan ulang tahun aku, aku mohon datnglah!"Hinata menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut undangannya langsung di buang kayak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sakura melirik ke Hinata sebentar dan langsung mengambil undangan dari tangan Hinata tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu"pamit Hinata pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura? Apa kamu akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"aku tidak tau Ino."

Ino tau Sakura sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia dapat melihat dari matanya yang sarat akan kerinduan terhadap Hinata walaupun ada kebencian di matanya tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak membenci sampai sebesar itu.

"Sakura, lebih baik kamu datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya "aku tidak tau kenapa, sepertinya ada yang mau di beritahu Hinata nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak cukup di sini pelajaran kita. Dan jangan lupa dengan tugas kelompok kalian harus di kumpulkan besok!"

Murid-murid yang mendengar perintah tugas harus di kumpulkan besok mau tidak mau ada yang pulang telat pulang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan PRnya di rumah teman kelompok mereka masing-masing.

'Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengannya' Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya di tasnya dan keluar kelas dan melihat cowok berambut emo sedang berdiri di luar pintu dan menatapnya.

"Sakura, Hari ini kita kerja kelompoknya di rumahku saja!"

"hu'em, baiklah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura langsung melengos pergi 'dia masih cuek. Tapi, setidaknya dia menanggapi apa yang aku katakan' gumamnya senang dan tersenyum tipis

"Sasuke. Cepat!"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sudah jauh di depannya dan berjalan kearah tempat Sakura berdiri.

'aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura!'

~Love Is Painful~

Sakura menatap rumah besar yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan sedih.

'sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.'

"Sakura?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memandang sekeliling halaman rumahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Dia tau pasti Sakura sedih pasti karena rumah yang sering di kunjungi dulu tapi sekarang sudah berubah karena rencana dari ayahnya. kalau tidak ada rencana bodoh itu pasti dia masih bersama Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah"

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan ke depan pintu dan membuka pintu masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Imoutu-Sasu dan.."Sasuke mendelik kearah kakaknya-Itachi tapi di hiraukan oleh Itachi dan matanya mengerling kearah gadis berambut merah muda "ahhh, Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu, aku kangen"ucapnya sedikit histeris.

"Selamat sore Itachi-nii"Sakura membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum kearah Itachi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, dan bagaimana kabarmu?"Sakura menatap Itachi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik, Itachi-nii. Kakak sendiri gimana kabarnya?"walaupun agak canggung tapi dia tetap harus sopan.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang baik Sakura-chan. Karena semenjak kamu sudah tidak di samping Sasuke lagi dia sering marah-marah dan itu membuatku pusing"Itachi menyeringai tipis kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya mendengus dan berdecih sebal.

"Ayo Sakura. Kita keatas!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke atas meninggalkan Itachi yang menyeringai menybalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Baka. Ternyata masih saling mencintai!"seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Itachi ketika melihat adiknya dan Sakura berjalan ke atas.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diatas sofa yang sangat empuk. Pandanganku menatap seisi kamar yang bernuansa biru, 'dikamar ini benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah'gumamku. Aku melihat piguran foto yang ada diatas meja belajar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan piguran foto itu, aku mengangkat foto itu dan melihat foto itu dengan pandangan sedih.

'Ternyata Sasuke masih menyimpan foto ini?' pikiran tentang masa lalu berkelebat di memori otakku.

*FlashBack

"Sasuke-kun ayo ke sini"

"Cepat Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

Sasuke menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya. Sasuke melihat gadis tersebut sedang ada dipinggiran pantai dan dia melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan semangat dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Gadisnya yang ke kanak-kanakkan.

"Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku! Aku bisa berjalan mundur"ucapnya percaya diri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura? Jangan lakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan." perkataan Sasuke tidak dengar oleh Sakura. Dia terus berjalan mundur.

'Brukk'

Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang jatuh terduduk kebelakang akibat ke selimbet tali sepatu Sakura akibatnya dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"ucap Sasuke ketika menghampiri Sakura dan membangunkan Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hehehe. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kan aku udah bilang tadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti Itu, Sakura!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Huhhh. Abis kamu daritadi diam saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku kan jadi bosan"

"Hn"

"Uhhh Sasuke-kun. tidak asikkk…"

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura berfikir sesaat dan mendapat sebuah Ide dan dia tersenyum mangkin lebar.

"Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita Foto-foto?"

"Tidak Mau!"Bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Ohhh. Ayolah Sasuke-kun, hanya sebentar saja kok"Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan Hp kameranya. Dan memposisikan di sebelahnya. Dan itu membuat dia pasrah.

"Hn"

"Baiklah. 1. 2. 3."

'Cekrek'

Sakura melihat hasil jeperetan fotonya dan mukanya langsung mesem dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cuek.

"Ohh. Sasuke-kun, tersenyum dikit dong. Ulang yah?"

1

2

3

'Cekrek'

.

.

.

.

.

Memori yang ada di Otakku membuatku ingin rasanya membuang jauh. Tapi rasanya tidak bisa. Kapan aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, Kami-sama! Aku mencengkram dadaku dan meletakkan piguran foto di tempat semulanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap irisan matanya yang tajam tapi sangat membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa meleleh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita kerjain tugasnya dengan cepat!"

Aku mengalihkan mataku darinya. Aku tidak mau lihat mata itu lama-lama aku takut perasaan ini akan menambah luka lagi darinya atau makin mencintainya? Entahlah, aku bingung.

Aku berjalan kearah Sofa. Mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di dekat sofa, akupun mengikutinya.

Setelah dua jam aku dan dia mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya tugas itu selesai. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa pegal. Aku menoleh kearah samping, aku kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membelai pipiku ini.

"Sakura"Ucapan lembut ini membuatku nyaman dan hangat. Perasaan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Oh, kami-sama. Tolong aku! Dia terus membelai pipiku dan tanpa sadar aku menutup mata secara tiba-tiba seakan menikmati belaian tangannya di pipiku ini.

"Sakura. Tolong tetap di sisiku seperti ini"ucapan Sasuke membuatku tersentak dan langsung membuka kelopak mataku ini. Aku langsung menepis tangannya yang ada di pipiku ini. Aku bangun dan membereskan buku-buku yang beserakkan diatas meja.

"Aku Tidak Bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi kedua kalinya, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Yosh. Sekarang balas Review dan ini sangat Special buat kalian ;)

Karin Shawol :  
sebelumnya terimakasih udah review Karin  
emm. Sebenarnya aku belum bisa ngasih tau Sasuke ama Hinata ngapain di chapter pertama, maaf yah  
-.-v . Mungkin Chapter depan ;0 . boleh mind to review again Karin-chan? *arigatou sebelumnya

Riyuki18 :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Riyuki  
dan makasih atas kritikannya. Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Amabelle Caltha :  
Hai Salam kenal juga ;)  
aku sangat berterimakasih sama kamu yang udah meluangkan review panjang di chapter kemarin. Aku sangat senang atas koreksi kamu. Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Cherrysakusasu :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Cherry  
ini udah di Update chapter 2. Dan makasih atas sarannya, aku akan mengingatnya kalau lagi membuat fanfic . Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

:  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Sasa  
menyedihkan yah? Maaf kalau ada yang kurang. Aku di sini masih author baru jadi tolong kritikannya lagi yah? Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Uchiha Shige :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Shige  
makasih atas sarannya, aku akan perbaiki di chapter ini ;) Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

cHerry'blossomsxxx :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review  
ini udah di Update. Makasih atas sarannya, aku akan perbaiki di chapter ini ;). Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Sasusaku-lover :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review  
makasih udah suka . Maaf aku tidak bisa jelasin sekarang mungkin kalau udah terungkap kenapa Sasukepacaran ama hinata, aku akan jelaskan. Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

.

Saran dan kritik akan aku terima dengan lapang dada. Karena aku masih butuh bimbingan dari para Author, Readers, dan para Review.

.

.

.

RnC Please Minna !

By : Vsuke Haruno


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura. TUNGGU!"

Teriakan menggema di koridor yang sangat sepi, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. Tanpa melihat lama-lama Sakura langsung berjalan lagi dengan langkah cepat.

"Sakura"

Sasuke melihat Sakura terus berjalan cepat membuat Sakura yang sudah beberapa meter darinya langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menubruk Sakura ketembok dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lepaskan!"berontak Sakura ketika Sasuke mengunci tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke seakan Sasuke racun yang bisa membuatnya bisa terbunuh saat melihat matanya yang tajam seperti ular berbisa.

"SASUKE LEPASKAN!"bentak Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa dan hanya melihat matanya dengan sangat dalam membuat Sakura risih. Dan itu bisa membuat dia mengingat kenangan yang ingin dia buang.

"Sakura-"Sasuke tau Sakura sangat marah melihat dia. Itu terpancar dari matanya yan memancarkan kebencian kepadanya dan dia dapat melihat mata hijaunya yang meredup dan itu membuat Sasuke terus merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat Sakura seperti itu "-maafkan aku" gumam Sasuke dan matanya memancarkan kesedihaan mendalam kalau di lihat dari dekat.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya .

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto :D tapi storynya punya aku ;0 aku hanya minjem nama pemainnya doang koq :p

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan dan rada" gk jelas jadi mohon di maafkan yah minna -.-v

.

~Love Is Painful Chapter 2~

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya, dan saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Dan Sakura dapat melihat ketulusan dari Sasuke ketika minta maaf kepadanya tapi itu membuat dia tidak percaya akan kata-kata Sasuke.

'Hahh. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, aku tidak mau terjebak lagi dengan kata-katanya lagi!' helaan nafas Sakura membuat dia sesak di hatinya yang pedih. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya melihat Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Ino menghela nafasnya, Sakura melihat Ino dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sa-Sakura-chan"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Hinata ada di depannya. Sakura melihat Ino yang hanya diam saja, Sakura langsung menyipit tidak suka ketika melihat Hinata ada di depannya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya ingin ngasih undangan ulang tahun aku, aku mohon datnglah!"Hinata menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut undangannya langsung di buang kayak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sakura melirik ke Hinata sebentar dan langsung mengambil undangan dari tangan Hinata tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu"pamit Hinata pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura? Apa kamu akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"aku tidak tau Ino."

Ino tau Sakura sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia dapat melihat dari matanya yang sarat akan kerinduan terhadap Hinata walaupun ada kebencian di matanya tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak membenci sampai sebesar itu.

"Sakura, lebih baik kamu datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya "aku tidak tau kenapa, sepertinya ada yang mau di beritahu Hinata nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak cukup di sini pelajaran kita. Dan jangan lupa dengan tugas kelompok kalian harus di kumpulkan besok!"

Murid-murid yang mendengar perintah tugas harus di kumpulkan besok mau tidak mau ada yang pulang telat pulang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan PRnya di rumah teman kelompok mereka masing-masing.

'Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengannya' Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya di tasnya dan keluar kelas dan melihat cowok berambut emo sedang berdiri di luar pintu dan menatapnya.

"Sakura, Hari ini kita kerja kelompoknya di rumahku saja!"

"hu'em, baiklah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura langsung melengos pergi 'dia masih cuek. Tapi, setidaknya dia menanggapi apa yang aku katakan' gumamnya senang dan tersenyum tipis

"Sasuke. Cepat!"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sudah jauh di depannya dan berjalan kearah tempat Sakura berdiri.

'aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura!'

~Love Is Painful~

Sakura menatap rumah besar yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan sedih.

'sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.'

"Sakura?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memandang sekeliling halaman rumahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Dia tau pasti Sakura sedih pasti karena rumah yang sering di kunjungi dulu tapi sekarang sudah berubah karena rencana dari ayahnya. kalau tidak ada rencana bodoh itu pasti dia masih bersama Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah"

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan ke depan pintu dan membuka pintu masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Imoutu-Sasu dan.."Sasuke mendelik kearah kakaknya-Itachi tapi di hiraukan oleh Itachi dan matanya mengerling kearah gadis berambut merah muda "ahhh, Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu, aku kangen"ucapnya sedikit histeris.

"Selamat sore Itachi-nii"Sakura membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum kearah Itachi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, dan bagaimana kabarmu?"Sakura menatap Itachi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik, Itachi-nii. Kakak sendiri gimana kabarnya?"walaupun agak canggung tapi dia tetap harus sopan.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang baik Sakura-chan. Karena semenjak kamu sudah tidak di samping Sasuke lagi dia sering marah-marah dan itu membuatku pusing"Itachi menyeringai tipis kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya mendengus dan berdecih sebal.

"Ayo Sakura. Kita keatas!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke atas meninggalkan Itachi yang menyeringai menybalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Baka. Ternyata masih saling mencintai!"seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Itachi ketika melihat adiknya dan Sakura berjalan ke atas.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diatas sofa yang sangat empuk. Pandanganku menatap seisi kamar yang bernuansa biru, 'dikamar ini benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah'gumamku. Aku melihat piguran foto yang ada diatas meja belajar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan piguran foto itu, aku mengangkat foto itu dan melihat foto itu dengan pandangan sedih.

'Ternyata Sasuke masih menyimpan foto ini?' pikiran tentang masa lalu berkelebat di memori otakku.

*FlashBack

"Sasuke-kun ayo ke sini"

"Cepat Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

Sasuke menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya. Sasuke melihat gadis tersebut sedang ada dipinggiran pantai dan dia melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan semangat dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Gadisnya yang ke kanak-kanakkan.

"Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku! Aku bisa berjalan mundur"ucapnya percaya diri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura? Jangan lakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan." perkataan Sasuke tidak dengar oleh Sakura. Dia terus berjalan mundur.

'Brukk'

Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang jatuh terduduk kebelakang akibat ke selimbet tali sepatu Sakura akibatnya dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"ucap Sasuke ketika menghampiri Sakura dan membangunkan Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hehehe. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kan aku udah bilang tadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti Itu, Sakura!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Huhhh. Abis kamu daritadi diam saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku kan jadi bosan"

"Hn"

"Uhhh Sasuke-kun. tidak asikkk…"

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura berfikir sesaat dan mendapat sebuah Ide dan dia tersenyum mangkin lebar.

"Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita Foto-foto?"

"Tidak Mau!"Bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Ohhh. Ayolah Sasuke-kun, hanya sebentar saja kok"Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan Hp kameranya. Dan memposisikan di sebelahnya. Dan itu membuat dia pasrah.

"Hn"

"Baiklah. 1. 2. 3."

'Cekrek'

Sakura melihat hasil jeperetan fotonya dan mukanya langsung mesem dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cuek.

"Ohh. Sasuke-kun, tersenyum dikit dong. Ulang yah?"

1

2

3

'Cekrek'

.

.

.

.

.

Memori yang ada di Otakku membuatku ingin rasanya membuang jauh. Tapi rasanya tidak bisa. Kapan aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, Kami-sama! Aku mencengkram dadaku dan meletakkan piguran foto di tempat semulanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap irisan matanya yang tajam tapi sangat membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa meleleh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita kerjain tugasnya dengan cepat!"

Aku mengalihkan mataku darinya. Aku tidak mau lihat mata itu lama-lama aku takut perasaan ini akan menambah luka lagi darinya atau makin mencintainya? Entahlah, aku bingung.

Aku berjalan kearah Sofa. Mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di dekat sofa, akupun mengikutinya.

Setelah dua jam aku dan dia mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya tugas itu selesai. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa pegal. Aku menoleh kearah samping, aku kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membelai pipiku ini.

"Sakura"Ucapan lembut ini membuatku nyaman dan hangat. Perasaan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Oh, kami-sama. Tolong aku! Dia terus membelai pipiku dan tanpa sadar aku menutup mata secara tiba-tiba seakan menikmati belaian tangannya di pipiku ini.

"Sakura. Tolong tetap di sisiku seperti ini"ucapan Sasuke membuatku tersentak dan langsung membuka kelopak mataku ini. Aku langsung menepis tangannya yang ada di pipiku ini. Aku bangun dan membereskan buku-buku yang beserakkan diatas meja.

"Aku Tidak Bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi kedua kalinya, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Yosh. Sekarang balas Review dan ini sangat Special buat kalian ;)

Karin Shawol :  
sebelumnya terimakasih udah review Karin  
emm. Sebenarnya aku belum bisa ngasih tau Sasuke ama Hinata ngapain di chapter pertama, maaf yah  
-.-v . Mungkin Chapter depan ;0 . boleh mind to review again Karin-chan? *arigatou sebelumnya

Riyuki18 :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Riyuki  
dan makasih atas kritikannya. Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Amabelle Caltha :  
Hai Salam kenal juga ;)  
aku sangat berterimakasih sama kamu yang udah meluangkan review panjang di chapter kemarin. Aku sangat senang atas koreksi kamu. Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Cherrysakusasu :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Cherry  
ini udah di Update chapter 2. Dan makasih atas sarannya, aku akan mengingatnya kalau lagi membuat fanfic . Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

:  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Sasa  
menyedihkan yah? Maaf kalau ada yang kurang. Aku di sini masih author baru jadi tolong kritikannya lagi yah? Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Uchiha Shige :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review Shige  
makasih atas sarannya, aku akan perbaiki di chapter ini ;) Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

cHerry'blossomsxxx :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review  
ini udah di Update. Makasih atas sarannya, aku akan perbaiki di chapter ini ;). Apa di chapter ini ada yang kurang? Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

Sasusaku-lover :  
Terimakasih sebelumnya udah review  
makasih udah suka . Maaf aku tidak bisa jelasin sekarang mungkin kalau udah terungkap kenapa Sasukepacaran ama hinata, aku akan jelaskan. Boleh mind to review again  
*arigatou sebelumnya

.

Saran dan kritik akan aku terima dengan lapang dada. Karena aku masih butuh bimbingan dari para Author, Readers, dan para Review.

.

.

.

RnC Please Minna !

By : Vsuke Haruno


End file.
